swtorrp_jedi_knights_of_tythonfandomcom-20200213-history
Taoré Timarick
"I do not ask for what I receive, I simply go forth and face it," - Taoré Timarick to his Padawan, Khazig Ferrdayle Taoré Timarick is a Human Male Jedi Master and the third Headmaster of the Tythonian Enclave, succeeding Master Autumn Burke as Headmaster following her descent to the Dark Side. The son of Jedi Master Rahmé Timarick, Taoré would spend many years both living up to, and against, his own family name in pursuit of a destiny that he could never avoid. He is one of the youngest Jedi to ever be elevated to the rank of Master and participant in many battles for both the Enclave and the Republic from the Battle of Ruuria to the Battle of Yavin IV. Pre-Birth And then he would come upon the day, When the darkness no longer holds at bay, Two sons born of great fame Will clash towards their separate aims. One child of darkness, jealous and vain, Will destroy all who stands in his way. He seeks the place of those before him, To know that all would not ignore him. And one child will be born of light, So bright his path, but also blind, Of the trials and fates he will create To stop the one filled with hate But only they can stop their fight, For one will take the other's life. If dark shall stamp out what is light, Then all will fall, just like all life. - Rahmé Timarick One night during the early years of the Great Galactic War, Jedi Master Rahmé Timarick, having narrowly survived a week long lightsaber duel with a Sith Lord during the much greater Siege of Ryloth, foresaw a vision of the future in a world all but consumed by a man who embodied pure darkness, but that one would eventually give rise to lead a small band of others to resist and eventually drive back the darkness. Feeling a great connection to this vision he could not shake, he was comforted by his aid, Lieutenant Cynzha Shonto, whom he had served with in battle many times before, feeling a connection that was foreign to himself. The two would later spend much time together both on duty and off, culminating in a secret romance that would sire two children, Ventan, and Taoré, who was born on a clear morning dawn on Corellia. Learning of the secret romance, but seeing the validity in the Master's vision, the Council allowed Rahmé to stay on as a Jedi, after a decade in Exile, and allowed his two sons to be trained, but in the ruins of the ancient Jedi library, Ossus. Early Life (to be added) Padawan Learner "I have always felt like I had something to prove; I still feel like I have something to prove. Have you ever felt like you couldn't compare to somebody?" "Sometimes, but that is why we master it, instead of it mastering us," - Taoré talking to Ty Eid about his early years at the Enclave on Ossus. Student of An Archaeologist The End of the Great War Failure at the Trials Yavin IV Fallout of the Duel = Jedi Knight Honor Among Thieves On the Run From the Exchange = Taven Rees = Taking on a Padawan Meeting Khazig Shortly after returning to Republic Space, Taoré was asked to attend the formal Padawan Trials at the Temple on Tython. Having remembered his own experiences, he decided to watch the up and coming younglings and saw a rough and very angsty Padawan by the name of Khazig Ferrdayle. Jedi Master Powers and Abilities Weapons and Paraphernalia Category:Tythonian Enclave Category:Jedi Masters Category:Male